


Let Me Make You Proud Reprise Songfic

by Royalsciencenerd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Queen for a Day, Gen, Songfic, Varian's motivation for going dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsciencenerd/pseuds/Royalsciencenerd
Summary: Varian had many reasons why he went dark- why he became the villain.... It all started with that one fateful day....(aka the events from "Queen for a Day" as told through Varian's eyes)
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. I will make you proud. Get the answers and set you free.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: you can read this reprise fic without reading the original songfic I wrote. Just as the song's reprise has a totally different tone and lyrics, this story has a totally different narrative and tone. So if you read the original- kudos to you! Thanks for the support! :D If you're new and just want the angst, let me just say: welcome. :)
> 
> Also for anyone who's read the original songfic, please note that these chapters will be shorter (as is the reprise), and I'm posting ch. 1-2 together as they are similar to ch. 12 of the original (I have my own head-canon of what went through Varian's mind on that fateful day, and there's only so many ways I can write it). 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I’m gonna go get help!”

Varian turns and runs. He’s never considered himself particularly athletic, but he sprints through the house, grabbing his coat. Ruddiger chitters anxiously at him, but he ignores him. He doesn’t have time. He needs to find Rapunzel. NOW!

He bursts through the house’s front door, not bothering to make sure it closes behind him. He doesn’t have time. He has to go get help!

As he races down the main street of Old Corona, it occurs to him that he is racing through the middle of a blizzard, but he doesn’t care. He has to get to Rapunzel, she’s the only one who can free his father, and who knows how long he has?

He treks through the storm, hoping his father is alright. Hang in there, dad. I’ll be back. I’ll get you out. I promise.


	2. Don’t you worry, whatever it might take, I’m finding a way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian continues his trek to the castle to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Varian’s fingers have long since gone numb from the cold by the time he reaches the ice cave. Setting down the lantern, he digs through his bag to find one of his fluorescent alchemy vials. The lantern can only do so much in penetrating the dark blanket of snow raining down on Corona. His alchemy can do more.

As he walks, he comes across a rock formation that looks like his dad. Or maybe that’s just the exhaustion kicking in. He can feel his tiredness settling into his bones, just as he feels the cold chill that leaves him aching. But neither hurts as much as the fear that he might not make it back in time. That he might not be able to save his father.

So he presses on, ignoring his exhaustion, his aches and pains from exertion. He illuminates two more alchemy vials, and ties all three to a stick in order to give him more light. He pulls on his goggles and presses forward towards Corona. Towards Rapunzel. Towards help.

As he breaches the hill overlooking Corona proper, he can’t help but sigh in relief. He’s almost there. He just has to get Rapunzel and get home. Everything will be okay, just like she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3-5 are already written, and are in editing. So hopefully they will be up soon. But no promises there.


	3. And I swear right now, that no matter what comes of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian arrives at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Zoom meeting and I'm bored, so here's a chapter, lol. Enjoy! :D

Varian races through the palace courtyard, and sprints past the two guards standing by the palace entrance. “Hey!” one of them calls, while the other yells at him to “STOP!”

Varian ignores them and keeps running. He remembers vaguely the layout of the castle from his time helping Cassie with her chores, but he has no idea where Rapunzel might be.

He starts with the throne room, only to find it empty. Hearing the guards racing behind him, shouting at him, he keeps running. He has to find Rapunzel before the guards catch up with him. She’s the only one who can help him. These guards can yell at him all they want later, punish him for breaking into the castle, but first he needs Rapunzel’s help to free his father.

He sprints down hall after hall, before finally seeing the soft glowing light under the doors to the one of the sitting rooms. He throws open the doors, bursting into the room, screaming Rapunzel’s name.

“Princess Rapunzel!”

She’s here. He can’t believe it! He’s found her! All his problems are solved!

“Sorry, Princess. He ran right past-” one of the guards attempts to explain, while the captain grabs him. NO! He was so close! She’s right there! They have to let him speak. She needs to listen. She’s the only one who can help.

Rapunzel cuts him off, “Wait! It’s okay.”

Varian gasps in relief. He knew she’d listen. She’d promised to help him. Everything was going to be okay now. How wrong he was….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short and sweet, but longer than the first two, and I feel like the chapters are getting a little longer each time as I move forward.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought! :)


	4. Anybody who stands or has stood in my path, they are going to pay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds out just how well Rapunzel keeps her promises....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendations of things to have on hand for reading this chapter:  
> -plenty of tissues  
> -lots of chocolate (or whatever comfort food you prefer - if you want to make yourself extra sad you can make some hot chocolate and imagine how safe and warm you feel when Varian is not)  
> -emotional support raccoon (or other pet/stuffed animal)
> 
> Tis a short chapter, but a very sad chapter. Normally I'd say "enjoy" but that doesn't feel appropriate here so... enjoy the sadness? I guess....

Varian begs Rapunzel for help. He pours his heart into his words. “Rapunzel! My dad’s in danger. You, you’re the only one who can help. Please! You have to come to Old Corona with me! Now.” Please listen, please. You’re the only one who can help me fix my mistake.

Rapunzel hesitates, and then glances around at the people behind him before pulling him out in the hallway. He’s not oblivious. He can see that something critical was being discussed before he ran in, but none of that matters. The only thing that matters is getting his dad help.

“Varian. What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asks.

“Please. Please, the rocks. They’re, they’re encasing my dad.” Please come with me. Please help me. You’re the only one who can. You have to come with me. You have to help me.

“Encasing? Wh-What are you saying?” Rapunzel is shocked. Good. If she understands how serious the situation is, then she’ll definitely come help him.

“Come! Come! See for yourself. You can help! I, I know you can! You have a connection to these rocks.” Varian takes off running, expecting her to follow. Please Rapunzel. Only you can fix this. Only you share a connection with these black rocks. You’re my dad’s only hope. You have to help him! I can’t lose him! He stops when he hears her reply.

“Varian, it’s a state of emergency here. I’m sorry. I, I, I can’t help you! Not right now.” NO! She wasn’t listening. She was supposed to listen. Why wasn’t she listening? He ran back to her.

“No! No, no, no, no. Listen to me. My dad doesn’t have much time. You are the only one who can help. Rapunzel, please.” Rapunzel had told him they’d figure out the mystery of the black rocks, together. Rapunzel had said everything would be okay. She had to listen. She had to understand. He needed her. His dad needed her. NOW!

Rapunzel’s royal advisor interjected, telling her she needed to set his problem aside in order to make a decision about the storm. NO! He couldn’t wait. His dad needs her now. If they wait any longer…. Varian shuddered. Please Rapunzel. You promised everything would be okay.

Varian pleads with her, begs her to help him. He fails to notice the advisor motioning for the guards. He’s so focused on Rapunzel. She promised. She promised. The guards grab his arms and begin to drag him out, down the hallway. He struggles as hard as he can, but it’s as if it doesn’t matter. He screams at her. Please listen Rapunzel. My dad needs you. I need you. You have to help! You promised!

He vaguely hears her yell not to hurt him. And that’s when it hits him…. She’s not coming. She’s not going to help. She’s broken her promise. He continues to fight the guards as they drag him out. He continues to scream at Rapunzel, hoping that she’ll change her mind. She promised they’d discover the mystery behind the black rocks together. She promised they’d get to the bottom of this. She’d promised that everything would be okay.

As they reach the palace doors, the guards shove Varian outside before locking them behind him. He pounds on the doors. Please, Rapunzel! You have to help! You promised! She promised!

The wind whips at his hair, the cold pulls at his skin, but he keeps pounding until his hands go numb from the ache. She promised! She promised!

He has no idea how long he stands there pounding his fists on the castle doors. Rapunzel doesn’t come to help him. No one comes at all. She promised!

He pours all his strength into one final pound before giving up. She’s not coming. She never was. She’s broken her promise. And now he’s truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this story is from Varian's pov so you're only getting his mindset. So yes, Varian still has Ruddiger, and is not technically alone, but in this moment he's not thinking about his raccoon bestie. He's just hurting.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought! :)


	5. They… will… pay….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian returns home to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have made it to the final chapter! Dun dun duuuuunnnn.... 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Varian races back home through the snow, trying to formulate a plan. The princess refused to help, but there has to be something he can do. Maybe someone else can help him? But no, that was the whole reason why he’d gone to see the princess in the first place- she’s the only one with a connection to these mysteriously awful black rocks.

Maybe it’s not too late. Maybe his dad’s okay. Please, please, please let his dad be okay. He never should have left. If he had known the princess would have refused to help him, then he never would have gone in the first place. Maybe the amber stopped growing. Maybe dad was fine. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he didn’t need the princess after all.

Varian sprinted down the main street of Old Corona, running towards his house. He needed to check on his dad, make sure he was okay. Once he saw his dad was fine, then he could work on formulating a plan to free his arm from that amber. He could fix his mistake. Everything was going to be okay, even if the princess hadn’t kept her word. He’d make sure of it.

Varian reaches his house, and bursts through the door to his lab.

“Dad! Dad! I’m back! Dad! Dad, the princess refused to help but I…” he freezes. His dad is completely encased by the amber. It’s his worst nightmare come to life. This is his fault.

“Dad? Oh, no. No, no. No. No!” He runs towards the amber, and pounds on it. Maybe he can break through. Maybe he can get his dad out. This can’t be it. This can’t be how it ends. This can’t be his fault.

“No! Dad! Daddy. No!” He places his hands by his father’s face. Maybe he can reach him. Maybe his dad can still hear him, give him some sign to comfort him- to let him know he’s alright. But his dad’s face remains frozen in pain, hidden beneath the amber’s solid surface.

He sinks to his knees sobbing. “No, no, no, no.” I did this. This is all my fault.

“No.” What have I done?!?

~~~~~~

Varian has no idea how long he stays there, on his knees, mourning the loss of his father. No, not loss- his dad’s not gone. At least not permanently. He’ll find a way to free him. On his own. Without the princess.

Everyone has abandoned him, including her. He’s always preferred solitude, but he’s never felt this alone. It doesn’t matter though. He doesn’t want their help anyways. He’s seen firsthand how well they keep promises. He hates them all for turning their backs on him. The princess, the guards, her advisor, the townspeople, Cassandra- they all refused to listen, refused to help. Well he’d make sure they’d regret that….

“Don’t worry, Dad. I will get to the bottom of this. I promise.” He swears it right now, even though the only ears that can hear him are his own. And unlike _certain people_ , he plans to make good on his promise. He will free his father. He will make things right. And when all this is over, he will make them regret not coming to help them. He will make them all pay for what they’ve done. He’ll make her pay for not keeping her promise. And then, once all this is over, he’ll finally have all that he rightfully deserves.

But Varian’s plans never go quite the way he hoped, now do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
